Salah Paham
by kensopu
Summary: Soonyoung yang tidak dipedulikan oleh mantan pacarnya, Seokmin. Padahal teman yang lain merubungi Soonyoung. Seokmin ternyata masih cinta dan sayang dengan Soonyoung. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Silahkan dibaca! YAOI. SEVENTEEN fanfiction. Cast Main : Dokyeom, Hoshi. Tambahan : Zelo, B.I, Jeongyeon, Dino, Jun. Couple : Seoksoon/SoonSeok


**Salah Paham**

 **By : Kensopu**

 **Cast :** **Dokyeom (Lee Seokmin), Hoshi (Kwon Soonyoung), Choi Junhong (Zelo, B.A.P), Kim Hanbin (B.I, iKON), Yoo Jeongyeon (Jeongyeon, TWICE, Mentioned), Dino (Lee Chan), Jun.  
**

 **Rate :** **K+**

 **Genre : Romace,** **General, Drama, School life** **.**

 **A** **U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore menjelang, keadaan sekolah masih begitu ramai. Hari itu anak-anak kelas XII baru saja melaksanakan tugas akhir mereka, yaitu pagelaran. Tidak terkecuali kelas XII-1, keadaan kelas itu begitu ramai, banyak dari mereka berkumpul disalah satu meja yang ada satu orang anak lelaki, terlihat anak itu masih mengenakan kostum yang dia pakai pada saat Pagelaran.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau serius akan melanjutkan ke Militer?" ucap salah seorang anak yang berkumpul. Ah, ternyata nama anak yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian itu bernama Kwon Sooyoung atau sering dipanggil Soonyoung.

"Ya begitulah. Tetapi itu baru rencana, Waeyo Junhong-i?" Soonyoung menjawab petanyaan temannya yang bernama Junhong dengan tampang santai.

"Aniya, bukannya cita-cita mu menjadi Dancer terkenal?" ucap Junhong kembali.

"Iya, lagi pula kau tampan dan cantik serta biasa jadi pusat perhatian, kau juga brandalan. Mana cocok menjadi tentara." ujar teman Soonyoung yang lain, Hanbin.

Ya dia biasa menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanannya dan bahkan bisa di bilang dia lumayan cantik untuk ukuran anak lelaki seusianya, dia juga salah satu brandalan di sekolahnya. Pertanyaan teman-teman Soonyoung terus berlanjut, dan hanya ada satu orang yang tidak bertanya ataupun mengomentari. Seorang anak berkaca mata dan terlihat tampan. Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang maghrib, anak-anak kelas XII-1 mulai berpamitan pulang dan sampai hanya tersisa Soonyoung dan temannya yang tidak peduli tadi.

"Hey." sapa Soonyoung kepada temannya tersebut, ia mendekati meja yang terdapat temannya. Temannya tetap tidak bergeming dengan posisi kepala ditelungkupkan di atas meja.

"Seokmin-ah~" sapa Soonyoung lagi dengan suara yang lumayan dibuat manja.

"Hm?" Akhirnya temannya, yang diketahui mempunyai nama panggilan Seokmin tersebut menjawab, meskipun hanya gumaman tidak jelas.

"Kenapa..," Soonyoung menggantungkan kalimatnya, "kenapa daritadi diam saja?" Soonyoung memangdang Seokmin dengan sorot mata yang susah di jelaskan. Seokmin masih saja mempertahankan posisinya.

"Seokmin-ah, jawab aku!" seru Soonyoung, ia kesal juga didiamkan dan tidak diperhatikan seperti itu. Akhirnya Seokmin bangun dari posisinya dan tiba-tiba mendorong Soonyoung hingga menabrak tembok. Dia memenjarai Soonyoung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa katamu? Kau sendiri yang bilang saat kita putus supaya tidak memperdulikan dirimu lagi!" tatapan mata Seokmin sangat tajam. Bahkan Soonyoung yang termasuk salah satu brandalan sekolah pun ciut melihatnya. Soonyoung hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tap..i..." cicit Soonyoung, ia masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Soonyoung! Lihat ke mataku apabila sedang berbicara." Kembali Seokmin berseru kepada Soonyoung. Dengan memberanikan diri, Soonyoung pun melihat ke mata Seokmin langsung. Keheningan pun tercipta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung." panggil Seokmin dengan suara melunak. Ia benci dengan keterdiaman Soonyoung, pasalnya Soonyoung adalah orang paling berisik dikelasnya.

"N..Ne?" jawab Soonyoung dengan takut-takut.

"Boleh kah aku membuatmu jadi miliku lagi?" tanya Seokmin dengan lembut, jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang masih penuh cinta.

'Astaga Seokmin-ah, kenapa bilang seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah memutuskanmu. Kalau dia tahu alasannya kenapa pasti dia pikir konyol.' Ucap Soonyoung didalam hati, tanpa sadar ia sedikit mem-poutkan bibirnya. Seokmin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih bertahan dengan posisi itu, sampai ponsel Seokmin berbunyi.

"Ne?" Seokmin sedikit menjauhi Soonyoung karena ia sedang mengangkat panggilan telepon. Muncul helaan nafas lega dan kecewa dari Soonyoung, tapi Seokmin tidak mendengarnya.

"Iya aku pulang sebentar lagi." Melihat Seokmin yang masih menelepon, kesempatan itu digunakan Soonyoung untuk kabur menuju mejanya, tetapi ia ditahan oleh Seokmin.

"Ajak Soonyoung?" sekilas Seokmin melirik Soonyoung, "Baiklah eomma, kebetulan Soonyoung sedang bersamaku. Ne eomma, Annyeong" lanjut Seokmin.

Kembali Seokmin memandang Soonyoung. Hanya pandangan tanya dan protes yang diterima Seokmin. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tersebut, Seokmin pun membereskan barangnya dan barang Soonyoung kedalam tas masing-masing, lalu memberikan tas Soonyoung kepada pemiliknya.

"Ayo tunggu apalagi?" ajak Seokmin seraya menggandeng tangan Soonyoung. Tentu saja Soonyoung tidak bergeming, pasalnya ia digandeng oleh Seokmin. Kakinya terasa kaku sekali.

"Kau tidak ada masalah dengan eomma kan? Apa salahnya memenuhinya?" Karena tidak kunjung menjawab, Seokmin akhirnya menggendong Soonyoung ala Bridal Style.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyaahh~" terdengar teriakan cukup feminim dari arah gang dekat rumah Seokmin. Siapa lagi yang akan teriak seperti itu kalau bukan Soonyoung. Preman tapi hati Hello Kitty.

"Seokmin-ah turunkan aku! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Soonyoung memukul-mukul dada Seokmin. Dia melakukan itu sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Sekolah sampai komplek rumah Seokmin.

'Aku malu aaa Seokmin turunkan Aku~' Soonyoung meneruskan kalimatnya di dalam hati.

'Aduh sakit juga dipukul Soonyoung' ratap Seokmin dalam hati. Sepertinya ia lupa Soonyoung laki-laki.

"Diam, Soonyoung. Biarkan seperti ini. Aku rindu masa-masa ini." Ucap Seokmin tanpa memandang Soonyoung, sepertinya dia lebih tertarik melihat kedepan. Soonyoung yang mendengar itu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan akhirnya dia memeluk leher Seokmin dan blushing.

'Dia terlihat manis,' Seokmin melirik sedikit Soonyoung yang sedang blushing tersebut, 'Aku masih penasaran kenapa dia memutuskan hubungan kita, aku kira dia punya yeochin atau seme lain mengingat sifat playboy dia, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum punya siapa-siapa lagi.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Seokmin~ Rumahmu.." lagi-lagi Soonyoung menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Seokmin melihat muka Soonyoung.

"Rumahmu kelewat tahu~" Seokmin melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja dia masih berjalan sampai melewati 3 rumah dari rumah dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Seokmin, Soonyoung menarik-narik kostum Seokmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokmin dengan suara datar.

"Bisa turunkan aku?" raut muka Soonyoung terlihat malu. Keluarga Seokmin tidak mengetahui hubungan ini. Mereka hanya tau bahwa anak mereka bersahabat dengan Soonyong. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Seokmin menurukan Soonyoung dan berjalan duluan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Seokmin memberi salam dan Soonyoung mengikuti langkah Seokmin memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah sudah sampai rupanya," terdengar suara yang diketahui milik Ibu dari Seokmin, "sama Soonyoung kan?" dia melanjutkan.

"Annyeong Haseyo eomma, lama gak kesini, makin cantik aja. Hehehehe" Seperti biasa, Soonyoung selalu memuji Ibu Seokmin.

"Bisa saja kamu, nak. Ayo ayo masuk, eomma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaan kamu." Ibu Seokmin menarik Soonyoung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Eomma masih ingat?" Soonyoung terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kamu kan anak kesayangan eomma." Jawab Ibu Seokmin seraya mencibir ke Seokmin. Yang diberi cibiran hanya mencibir balik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk saat ini, Soonyoung melupakan masalahnya dengan Seokmin. Dia terlihat masih akrab dengan keluarga Seokmin meskipun dia telah lama tidak bermain ke rumah ini dikarenakan putus dengan anak tertua di keluarga ini.

"Nak, bagaimana keadaan Seokmin di Sekolah?" Ayah Seokmin membuka pembicaraan kembali setalah beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening.

"Baik appa, dia makin banyak fans nya." Dia menjawab sambil sedikit mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sesaat keluarga Seokmin terpukau dengan kelakuan Soonyoung yang imut.

"Ternyata hyung banyak fansnya juga ya?" ucap adik Seokmin seraya melirik ke arah hyung-nya. Saat Seokmin akan membuka mulut, Ibunya sudah mengintrupsi omongan adiknya.

"Chan-ah, hyung-mu ini tampan. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti orang culun karena kacamatanya." Seketika Ayah dan Adiknya Seokmin serta Soonyoung tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Ibu Rumah Tangga tersebut. Objek yang menjadi bahan bercandaan hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

 **Seokmin** **POV**

"Puas kalian?" Ucapku kesal kepada tiga orang yang ada didepanku ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mentertawakanku. Apalagi Ibu ku yang membuat guyonan tersebut. Bukannya berhenti tertawa mereka malah tambah tertawa, ya bagus aku harus menyembunyikan mukaku dimana nanti.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah semua selesai dengan makanan mereka, Seokmin menarik lengan Soonyoung. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Seokmin.

"Duduk." Ucap Seokmin setelah mereka sampai kamar Seokmin, jangan lupakan Seokmin yang mengunci pintunya. Soonyoung hanya bisa menuruti, dia tidak mau Seokmin marah seperti di kelas tadi, nyali dia cukup ciut.

"Jelaskan sekarang. Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita?" Seokmin berdiri didepan Soonyoung yang duduk dipinggiran kasur, aura dia begitu hitam. Soonyoung diam saja dan tidak memperhatikan,dia memainkan ujung bantal yang ada di kasur itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung! Lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Seokmin karena tak kunjung dijawab pertanyaannya.

".. Ah.. Seb.. sebenarnya.." Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Belum selesai ia menjawab, Seokmin memotong perkataan Soonyoung.

"Cepat Jawab!" Seokmin menggebrak meja belajar yang kebetulan ada disampingnya.

"Aku lagi jawab tahu! Kau bisa diam?" bentak Soonyoung, dia merasa kesal -tentu saja- karena dia menjawab langsung dipotong, "kamu jadi tempramental begini.." lanjut Soonyoung dengan suara pelan.

"Mian..." jawab Seokmin. Soonyoung benar, semenjak ia putus dengan Soonyoung dia menjadi semakin tempramental.

"Oke, bisa aku lanjutkan?" dibalas hanya anggukan oleh Seokmin. Soonyoung menarik dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali.

"Aku… Ehem. Alasan aku memutuskan kau adalah karena kita sahabat. Kau tau kan persahabatan kita sangat penting? Bukan berarti hubungan kita tidak penting... dan juga, kalau aku jadi masuk sekolah Militer... Nanti aku lebih manly dari kamu. Selain itu," Seokmin menyunggingkan senyum kecil mendengar Soonyoung menjadi sedikit Tsundere, "aku juga merasa kalau aku itu tidak pantas jadi pacar kamu." lanjut Soonyoung. Seokmin tak habis pikir, ternyata hanya masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Dan.." ada jeda sedikit, Seokmin merasa janggal. Sepertinya Soonyoung sedang menahan tangis. "Sepertinya... Ka..Kamu lebih bahagia bersama Jun..." Soonyoung melihat ke arah Seokmin.

'Jun? Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa dia?' pikir Seokmin dalam hati.

"Jun? Apa hubungannya?" terlihat sekali Seokmin kebingungan, setau dia tidak ada apa-apa dengan Jun. Soonyoung tidak menjawab, dia kembali menunduk mengabaikan muka bertanya milik Seokmin.

"Soonyoung-ah.." ketika Seokmin hendak menyentuh pundak Soonyoung, dengan segera Soonyoung menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" pandangan Soonyoung begitu sakit, Seokmin bisa melihat itu, "sentuh saja Jun!" lanjutnya sambil menahan keluar air matanya yang makin menderas.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Seokmina kembali tersulut emosi. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Soonyoung menyebut temannya itu, Jun.

"Apa maksudku?! Apa maksudku katamu?!" Soonyoung meninju rahang Seokmin. Ia terpental sedikit dan terjatuh, dia sangat shock.

"Hatiku sakit! Kau berciuman dengan Jun di kelas dan aku melihat itu! Dia bahkan yang hanya teman club-mu saja sudah dicium oleh mu. Aku? Aku yang pacarmu saja belum pernah kau cium!" nafas Soonyoung terengah-engah seperti sudah berlari. Ia emosi.

"Tapi.." Seokmin hendak menyangkal, Soonyoung sudah memotong kembali.

"Sudah cukup! Aku sakit! Jika kau berpikiran bahwa selama masa kita putus aku tidak merasa sakit, itu semua salah! Aku lebih sakit dari yang kau bayangkan, Seokmin-ah.." tangis Soonyoung semakin menjadi. Untung saja kamar Seokmin ada di lantai atas, jadi tidak terdengar oleh Keluarganya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu..." Seokmin masih mencoba menyangkal, tetapi lagi-lagi Soonyoung memotong.

"Aku bilang sudah.. cukup. " dan Soonyoung tiba-tiba merosot dan terduduk. Dia masih menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Soonyoung. Dia sepertinya lumayan sudah tenang. Ia hanya terfokus pada lantai dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Seokmin mendekatinya dan langsung mendekapnya. Soonyoung tidak protes maupun membalas saat didekap oleh Seokmin, dia hanya diam.

"Soonyoung-ah," akhirnya Seokmin angkat bicara, Soonyoung tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut. Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Seokmin, "kamu melihatnya?" lanjut Seokmin sambil mengelus-elus punggung Soonyoung. Hanya anggukan yang Seokmin dapat.

"Kau salah paham, manis." Tanpa Seokmin ketahui, Soonyoung blushing saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Seokmin.

"..bohong.." Setelah sekian lama terdiam, akhirnya Soonyoung angkat bicara, "aku melihat kejadiannya."

"Memang kau lihat dari awal?" Seokmin melonggarkan dekapannya dan melihat wajah Soonyoung.

"...Engga." Soonyoung menggeleng. Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya, dan sedikit menjauh dari Soonyoung. Perasaan kecewa muncul dari diri Soonyoung.

"Ha... Sudah aku kira." senyum, ya Seokmin akhirnya tersenyum lagi, "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang kamu kira itu, Manis. Itu hanya kecelakaan, aku.."

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas kamu menaruh tangganmu diatas tangannya!" Potong Soonyoung.

"Dengarkan dulu, aku belum selesai. Jadi, saat itu aku sedang bermain dengannya. Saat posisi kami sedang berhadapan, Jeongyeon mendorongku. Kau tahu dia kan? Yeoja termacho dikelas kita. Otomatis tanganku menahan badanku dan... Kamu tau lah apa yang terjadi." Seokmin buru-buru menjelaskan. Soonyoung hanya mengerjapkan matanya, cukup terkejut Seokmin akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar lagi, seperti dahulu.

"Bohong!" jawab Soonyoung. Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung. Kenapa seperti itu? Dia tidak tahan karena Soonyoung terlihat sangat menggoda dengan bibir di"pout" kan seperti itu, ditambah dengan suara dia yang berubah dimanjakan.

"A..Aku tidak bohong!" dengan susah payah Seokmin menetralkan kembali jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tidak teratur dikarenakan memandang pemandangan tadi. Setelah netral, ia memandang Soonyoung, "Apa aku terlihat bohong?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak sih.." air muka Soonyoung mulai berubah menjadi ceria.

'Dia langsung ceria.' Ucap Seokmin kala melihat Soonyoung langsung ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tau siapa yang memulai kegiatan ini, tapi yang pasti mereka menikmatinya.

"Hmph.. Min-ahhh~ nymhpp" Soonyoung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seokmin saat ia mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ah..~ shh nmpph~" dia mulai mengikuti permainan bibir Seokmin yang lihai. Tangan Seokmin mulai menggerayangi badan Soonyoung, dia sudah mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam kostum Soonyoung untuk mengelus punggungnya.

"Ja..nganh.. Minhh hmmpp~" Soonyoung mencoba memberhentikan kegiatan Seokmin, tetapi dia sudah terlanjur lemas.

Seokmin mulai mengurangi intensitas ciuman mereka, dan akhirnya dia meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, begitupun Seokmin.

"Soonyoung! Sakit hey!" Seokmin berseru kesakitan karena Soonyoung memukul-mukul dia.

"Jahat! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Pukulan Soonyoung semakin menjadi. Tetapi, bukannya menghindar, Seokmin malah memeluknya.

"Hey.. diam lah" bisik Seokmin, "tadi kau bilang ingin dicium?" lanjut Seokmin dengan suara rendah. Soonyoung langsung berhenti dan bergidik, baru pertama kali Seokmin bersuara serendah itu. Ia biasanya bersuara tinggi, apalagi sedang menyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening kembali, Seokmin yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan suasana itu. Dia akhirnya melepas pelukannya, dan melihat wajah Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan ciuman pertamamu.." jeda, Soonyoung terlihat bingung, "ciuman pertamamu aku ambil saat kita melakukan Study Tour. Saat itu kau tidur." Seokmin pun menyeringai setelah berbicara itu. Soonyoung terkejut mendengarnya, lalu dia memeluk Seokmin erat.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Soonyoung memeluk erat Seokmin.

"Hahaha maafkanku, manis." Seokmin mengelus pipi Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku boleh minta sesuatu?" Soonyoung hanya mengangguk, "Bisa kah kita bersama?" lanjut Seokmin. Tanpa babibu lagi, Soonyoung segera mengecup bibir Seokmin.

"Terbuka lah denganku lain kali.. Jangan asal menyimpulkan." Seokmin memandang Soonyoung dengan lembut, lalu melanjutkan "Apalagi buka baju didepanku~" Seokmin terkekeh menyeramkan.

"Pervert!" Dan ya lagi-lagi Soonyoung memukuli Seokmin sampai dia puas~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **KENSOPU Note :**  
Halo saya publish FF lagi, Hehe. Sebenarnya mau FF ini yang dijadikan FF debut, tapi ntah kenapa lebih pengen FF 'Santai saat Liburan? Tak Akan!' yang ingin saya publish. FF ini cast aslinya bukan SeokSoon tapi teman saya SMP. AHAHAHAHA. Soalnya mereka duaan terus sih, kan curiga. Trus bagian Seokmin sama Jun tak sengaja ciuman, itu kejadian asli. Tapi yang ngedorong bukan cewek, tapi cowok. FF ini juga banyak dimodifikasi, soalnya biar menyesuaikan. Harusnya juga bukan kelas 12 tapi kelas 9, soalnya emang yang Pagelaran itu tugas akhir saya pas SMP.

Udah ya segitu dulu, mohon Kritik dan Saran yang membangun. Flame boleh asal pakai akun ya, biar bisa meluruskan.

Oh iya FF ini adalah taruhan sama teman saya yang sesama author disini, dia bikin FF couple JiHan.

Btw, DILARANG PLAGIAT YA. Jika ingin post ditempat lain, bisa langsung PM.

Terima Kasih


End file.
